The Things She Fought For Now
by RayWritesThings
Summary: Nyssa has an important date at the courthouse. Lucky she's dating a lawyer. AU, Established Relationship, No "Eleven-Fifty-Nine"


**Hello, readers. I've decided to start cross-posting some of my fics from AO3 and tumblr over to FFN, so if you recognize this story most likely you've read it on either of my accounts there (Ray_Writes and raywritesthings, respectively). If you haven't read it before, I hope you enjoy!**

**-RayWritesThings**

**The Things She Fought For Now**

Laurel dropped a kiss to her cheek, which was usual, and a mumbled, "It's going to be fine," which was not, on the way to the coffee pot that morning. Nyssa quirked a delicate eyebrow where she sat nursing a mug of her own; tea, as she was not quite accustomed to the deep brown liquid so many people here seemed to worship, which felt more like a recrimination than an observation today of all days.

"I'm sorry?"

The other woman spun back around in her socked feet. "I just meant you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried," she instantly replied.

Laurel shook her head with a little smile, like she was enjoying a private joke at Nyssa's expense. On anyone else, the expression would have irked her considerably; on Laurel, it did something strange to the beat of her heart. "You're cute when you're worried."

Nyssa rose with grace, fetching a second plate and moving to the stove to begin serving breakfast. "And what should I have to be worried about? I have trained many hours for this day under expert tutelage."

Laurel ducked her head. "It was about time I returned the favor."

"You already have, my dearest," she dismissed. "You inspired me to leave my life in the League behind, and you continue to inspire me to begin a new life here."

"You've already begun it," Laurel insisted. She accepted the food with a smile then moved it and her coffee back to the table. "This is just a formality. They've accepted your papers, you've completed the interview, so now all you have to do is pass the test. And you get two chances to take it, so there's no pressure if you feel like you didn't do well this time."

Nyssa knew all of this, but was aware the reminder was just as much for Laurel as it was for her. She also knew she fully intended to pass it at the first opportunity. It was not in her nature to accept failure, and the sooner this formality was completed, the better.

It was hardly deportation she feared—let them try to remove her. No, Nyssa simply required documentation—and not of the forged kind such as the papers Laurel's allies had fabricated for her that gave her some semblance of a background while deleting her body count. She needed roots, a record of her time in this world as herself, and not as the Daughter of the Demon. Her past was her past, but she could reclaim her present.

And perhaps in the future, she reflected as she gazed at Laurel, she could leave not just the al Ghul but the Raatko name and her old life behind altogether.

"Either way," the other woman was saying, gesturing with her egg-speared fork, "our _illustrious_ mayor is aware that I am leaving work early, so we will be going out for milkshakes once you're done. My treat."

"You did not tell Oliver why you needed to time off?"

"I haven't told anyone," she assured. "But really, Nyssa, you don't need to be afraid or embarrassed. Even if you didn't pass for some reason, none of the others would think any less of you for it."

"They have thought less of me many times before," she pointed out dryly.

Laurel's jaw set in a way that indicated she was thinking of one time in particular. "Well they know better now," she stated lightly with an undercurrent of steel.

Nyssa smirked. There was nothing quite like her dearest's fire for defending the people she cared about.

"You know it doesn't matter to me if you pass or not, right?" Laurel asked suddenly. She stood, walking around the table to stop in front of Nyssa, looping her arms around her neck. "I want you to, of course, but if the worst happens we'll figure something else out. You belong here."

Her smirk slipped into something softer. "Thank you, dearest. But I am not worried."

Laurel's head tilted to one side, giving her a considering look. "Not even a little?"

"No. With the League, I could have commanded an army. With you at my side, I could conquer the world."

Smiling broadly, Laurel leaned in, and Nyssa greedily accepted the other woman's kiss. Kisses that tasted of eggs and coffee on a slow Tuesday morning were the things she fought for now. When they broke apart she was wrapped even closer in an embrace.

"You should maybe consider checking the autocratic ambitions at the door before you take this citizenship test," the other woman advised, voice soft and warm in her ear.

"Freedom of speech," Nyssa cited loftily.

Laurel laughed.


End file.
